Magnet for Trouble
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell didn't think her so called 'gift' could get her in so much trouble…
1. Chapter 1

**Magnet for Trouble**

**Summary: **Shell didn't think her so called 'gift' could get her in so much trouble…

_**Chapter 1**_

I hate my fucking so called 'gift'.

I mean, yeah it was cool to have something as cool as to where it can attract anything supernatural to me. A lot of people call it a magnet and I do as well. Yeah, it can be pretty cool especially when I have the ability to bond with others AND can hurt others with it.

But then it's not cool when I attract bad things.

Like demons for example. I lost count of all the demons I've attracted over the last three years. Most of them are weak or harmless, very rare do I get one who wants to rip me to shreds and then eat my insides.

And right now I was currently hiding behind a tree from one that very much wanted to eat my insides. I had my dagger with me and it was already stained with black blood, demon's blood. I had a few gashes on my arms, legs and a couple on my face. This demon was more in between, weak, but strong enough to get advantage over me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to calm down and keep my hearing sharp for the demon. I heard some quiet snarling and some rustling of the bushes coming from behind me. I kept my breathing quiet and suddenly very sharp nails came around and slashed across my forearm.

I cried out from the pain and whirled around, plunging the dagger into the demon's other eye. I had already done the same to its eye earlier and now it was blind in both. The demon screeched out in pain and caught me across the face, knocking me to the ground. It yanked the dagger out of its hand and then once it had me pinned to the ground, it's very sharp, inhuman teeth bit my shoulder hard.

I screamed out in pure pain, feeling a couple tears roll down my cheeks and then I closed my eyes tightly, concentrating.

That's when the demon cried out in pain and toppled off of me, letting me regain my balance and I grabbed my dagger again and plunged it into the demon's chest, into its heart. It roared out even louder and then it began to spasm and within moments, the demon's body fell limp.

I panted heavily and let myself fall onto the ground, wounded and exhausted. Barely awake, I tried to not let it get to myself that I was probably gonna die right here and now. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I finally fell into the comforting arms of darkness.

…..

"_Hey…wake up silly." _

I groaned softly as my hazel eyes forced themselves open. I was nearly blinded by a strand of sunlight that had managed to creep through my black curtains-

Wait….curtains?!

I sat up straight and winced slightly from the slight pain in my body. I felt sore, but not painful, just sore. I looked around and realized I was lying in my bed, my bedroom, my apartment. "How did I get here….?" I whispered to myself and looked down at myself.

My injuries had been tended to and I was clean and in clean clothes. "Someone did this….but who?"

I looked around my apartment, but there was no evidence of anyone ever breaking into my apartment or even left anything to let me know they helped me. I sighed softly and then logged onto my computer and got onto DeviantART.

Jess wasn't on, she was probably grounded again. So I decided to send Lynn a message.

**Hey, what's up? **

I told her what was going on.

**That's….wow. Do you know who tended to your injuries? **

_No. There's no evidence that anybody was ever in my apartment. *sigh* I don't know what's been going on lately. _

**Want me to ask Smexy? **

_Yeah, go ahead. _

I waited for about a half hour and then Lynn sent a reply. **He says it wasn't him, as he would've healed your injuries completely. Maybe it was Slendy. **

_Maybe, I'm not sure. _

**Want Smex to come over and take a look? **

_No, I'm fine. I'm just tired. _

To tell you the truth, I've never met Smexy in reality, but I knew he was real, just like Slender and Splendor. I wasn't sure about Trender though. I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes. I was tired…..

I took a couple pills for the dull pain in my body and went to go take a nap. The next time I woke was around 6 o'clock and I realized I had slept seven hours. "Damn….." I muttered and then threw my covers off, getting up and leaving my bedroom.

That's when I felt a powerful, engulfing presence in the living room with me. I nearly recoiled from how strong it was and that's when I got the strong-unbelievable strong feeling of someone standing behind me. A bead of sweat rolled down my face.

Number 1 rule:

DON'T EVER TURN AROUND.

But I was about to break that rule. So I slowly turned my body so it was facing the other direction and immediately paled when I saw sleek, black cloth right in front of me. My eyes trailed up the slender torso, arms that were inhumanly long and reached his knees. My eyes trailed up more and I saw that the figure was wearing a nice looking black suit with a crisp, white shirt and a black tie tucked into his jacket.

My eyes then followed up to the rest, a pale slender neck stretched up to connect to a pale head. No hair….no eyes, no mouth as far as I could see….no facial features at all.

It was him. It was ACTUALLY HIM. The real Slenderman….

His head was tilted down at me so we could have a sort of staring contest. The whole time, I didn't scream, yell out or run or even make the tiniest sound. I broke the staring contest when I looked at his left thigh and saw a slash in the clothing.

_Is he hurt….? _I thought to myself and took a closer look at the wound. It looked like a bad bullet grazing wound and instead of the blood being red, it was black. That's actually not surprising to me. I swallowed thickly and got a little closer to him, my hand coming up to gently touch his thigh.

When my fingers brushed against it, he seemed to tense up. I looked back up to him. "It's alright…I just want to help you…." I tried to reassure him that all I wanted to do was help him. The tall man seemed to calm down and he let me inspect the wound more. It looked slightly infected, so he would've had to have it for some time now.

"They hurt you didn't they…?" I whispered. To whom, even I'm not sure. "Hey….." I looked back up at him. "Come with me…."

I started walking towards the bathroom and I looked behind me a little to see that he was following me. I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on, searching through the medicine cabinet to look for medical supplies.

That's when I heard a loud THUMP.

I whipped my head over to see what had made the noise and saw the tall man rubbing a spot on his hairless head. I blinked. _Did he just hit his head…? _

"Does that happen a lot…?" I asked him as I closed the medicine cabinet and then opened the closet to search. He gave a single, brief nod to me. _He understands me, so that's good. _I thought and finally pulled out the medicine basket. The man ducked underneath the doorway and safely came into the bathroom. "Hmm…how 'bout you sit on the edge of the tub?"

I was surprised to find out that he listened really well. He sat on the edge of the tub and I put the medicine basket on the sink and got what I needed out. I also grabbed a washcloth and got that wet before I sat down next to him. "Okay, so this might be a tiny bit painful…." I spoke quietly to him and then gently pressed the cloth to the wound.

He made the tiniest bit of noise. It came out as a very quiet groan. I dabbed the wound gently, making sure to also wipe up the black blood around the wound. When I finally got the wound cleaned of all blood, the wound looked less infected than I thought it did. It was slightly red around the edges, but other than that, it looked alright.

"Good news." I said, glancing up at him. "It's not as bad as I thought."

He merely just tilted his head at me and I could feel invisible eyes bore into my hazel ones. When I put the medicine on, he made a different noise that sounded like a hiss of pain and he seemed to calm down when I assured him it was alright. Then, after that was over, I gently but firmly put bandages around his thigh, around the wound and tied it up.

"There! All finished. Just make sure to change the bandages often, put medicine on it and it'll be healed in no time." I smiled at him gently and he 'looked' down at his bandaged thigh, then me. My smile faded when his hand, much larger than mine, came towards my face.

_W-what is he doing…? _I thought, beginning to panic a little and I tried hard not to show it. His fingers were long and skinny, but his hands were probably twice as large as mine. As his hand got closer and closer to my face, I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

That's when I felt the skinny fingers brush against my cheek and then slide into my long, dark brown locks. I opened one eye and then the other as he was gently, almost carefully running his fingers through my hair. I was confused to as why he was doing this and so I looked up at him for an answer.

Even though he had a featureless face, I could almost see some sort of expression. One of curiosity perhaps…? His other hand came up to do the same thing, except it sort of brushed against my cheek, feeling the skin of my face. This kind of contact was definitely new to me and I bet it was new to him also.

"You uh…." I began as the other hand on my face stayed on my cheek, the fingers curling around my head as the other still treaded through my hair. "You um….you seem to like touching me like this…."

The next thing that happened completely surprised me.

"No human….has allowed me to touch them like this…"

He SPOKE, FUCKING SPOKE! Still, how could he do that without a mouth? His voice was unnatural soft (for now) and felt like velvet. Deep, smooth and had an almost booming tone to it, kinda like of how a god would speak.

My mouth opened in an 'O' shape. "Holy shit….you can talk…?"

A deep rumble came from his chest and I recognized it as a chuckle. "Of course I can talk."

"Well, how can you do that without a mouth?"

"Hmm. I suppose it is one of my many talents." The tall man replied, still caressing my face and hair.

This is too freaky, but awesome at the same time. "Do you-?"

"Have a mouth?" he finished my question for me. "Yes, I do. I would rather not show it to you. I usually only use it for eating."

I was quiet for a second and then I spoke. "Were you the one who tended to my injuries?"

"I am. I was out hunting…..and I felt something. It felt like a pull and it lured me to you. It was so strong at the time….almost painful to me…" he replied softly. "As soon as I had touched you, the pull seemed to go down a little, but it was still there."

_Oh…so my magnet pulled him to me…._I thought. "Well….let me tell you something…."

About twenty minutes later, I finished explaining my 'gift' to him. He was done touching me by now and he put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "That…is a very interesting gift you have…."

I shrugged. "I guess so."

He seemed to be thinking again and then that's when he stood up. "I am sorry for the rush, but my proxies need me. Oh and before I go, what is your name?"

"Shell." I replied. "Can I call you Slender? Or Slen?"

"I do not mind, which either you prefer. Farewell Shell, we will see each other again."

And then he was gone.

I blinked.

"That….was too fucking awesome…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnet for Trouble**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next morning, wondering if everything I had just gone through was a dream. I actually went around my apartment and looked around for signs to let me know it wasn't all a dream.

I found a symbol on my bedroom wall. A circle with an x drawn through it and I couldn't help but smile. "I knew it wasn't a dream…." I said softly.

I was searching through my fridge for something to eat when I felt that familiar, engulfing aura magically appear in the room and I glanced up to see the tall man standing in the middle of my living room. "Oh…hey, what's up?" I asked him, confused to why he just appeared out of the blue.

"I need you to come with me. My proxies and I have a problem." He replied.

"O….kay…just let me put some proper clothes on Slen…" I told him and he gave a single nod, allowing me to get some better clothes on. I ended up wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a grey warm hoodie over it and shoes. I also grabbed my shoulder bag, in case I needed it and then went to meet Slen out in the living room.

He offered his hand to me and I stared at his hand for a moment, before reaching out and placing my hand in his. "Hold on." He spoke and in the blink of an eye, we vanished out of my apartment and into a cabin filled with a group of kids around my age or so.

I stumbled a little bit and a hand placed itself on my back as Slen steadied me. "So that's teleporting….that's so awesome..." I laughed a little, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Dizziness is a common aftereffect of teleportation." Slen assured me and patted my back a little, letting me look around as I regained back my regular stance.

I looked around, seeing the different people around me. Most of them were male; a few of them were female. All of them wore masks.

"Master, who is she?" one of the males asked.

"I will explain who she is later." Slen replied and then glanced down at me. "Follow me Shell."

I nodded and followed Slen upstairs, where I heard some crashes and some screaming coming from one of the rooms. "Fuck, what's going on…?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You are familiar with Jeff the Killer I assume?" he answered my question…with a question.

"Yes." I replied.

"I need you to calm him down."

"Wha-? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I have no idea….we've tried everything. Every time one of us got near him, he would slash at us." Slen replied with a heavy sigh, rubbing his head.

I swallowed thickly. "Alright, I'll try…" I said quietly and then grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. I had to dodge a picture frame as it whirled right at me and shattered into pieces when it hit the wall behind me.

"Stay away from me!" Jeff shrieked.

I glanced him up and down. He was covered in blood and also covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. His clothing was torn also…what had he gone through? He seemed to have an emotion that a killer should never have in their eyes.

Fear.

"Hey…Jeff….it's okay…" I put my hands up, showing that I wasn't going to harm him. He stared at me for a moment and when I took a step forwards, the grip on his bloodied knife tightened.

"Don't come near me…"

"It's alright…." A couple more steps closer.

"Don't…."

"Jeff, I promise…."

As I stepped closer, Jeff seemed to get more and more tensed up and honestly I didn't blame him. As soon as I got about five feet away, I held out my hand to him. He stared at my hand with his unblinking eyes and without warning, threw his knife to the floor and grabbed me, crushing me against him in a huge hold and to my surprise, began sobbing into my shoulder.

I was a bit shocked at first, but then I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him protectively and lean my head against his. "It's okay….I promise…."

Jeff pulled me to the floor with him, still holding me to him. I could feel his tears staining my jacket and I rubbed his back, to try and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

Eventually Jeff finally passed out from exhaustion and Slen's proxies helped me get him into the bed. I left so they could clean and patch him up. I met back up with the tall man in the living room. "Whatever happened to Jeff must've scared him horribly..."

"I have never seen the boy so frightened." Slen shook his head.

"Do you think something happened?" I asked him.

"Possibly."

It wasn't long before one of the proxies came out, looking quite grim. "What did you find out?" Slen asked the proxy.

"While cleaning the young man up, we have found some...major bruising along his backside and thighs." The proxy replied and my hazel orbs widened slightly. "It seems as though Jeff was...repeatedly raped."

All of us were silent until I broke the silence. "H...he was raped..?" I whispered.

The proxy nodded. Now I knew why Jeff was so afraid...but...who would rape him? I growled. "I'm gonna find out who did this to Jeff...mark my words."

"We have no leads right now." Slender spoke calmly. "The one thing we can do is get any DNA or even fingerprints from Jeff's body."

"I will work on that sir." the proxy spoke and Slender nodded.

Later on during the day, I got a call from my mother. It was about my twin brother Shepherd. He had been hit by a car and was now in a coma. I went into a breakdown, crying hysterically until I was able to get Slender to take me home so I could get to the hospital.

Before he left, he wished me good luck and patted my head. I probably sped over the speed limit the whole time I drove to the hospital, which was on the other side of town. I was there in ten minutes. When I got there, my mother was hysterical and my dad was already on the verge of tears, even though he tried to be the tough man of the house.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Shepherd was...was taking out the trash and...a car was stopping." My mother trembled as she spoke. "The car behind the first one got impatient and went around...not seeing Shepherd and hit him dead on..."

My heart clenched. I bet the bastard that hit him drove off...

And then we found out that the guy that hit Shepherd was at the hospital. "I'm gonna wring his fucking neck!" I snarled and marched my way over to the man. He wasn't any older than 30 and had a panicked look on his face. "You!"

The man backed away as I approached him in an angry way. "YOU HIT MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at him.

"I-I didn't see him!" The man stuttered, obviously afraid.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked, getting more angrier.

All of a sudden, the man screamed out in pain and clutched his head. He fell to the ground, causing me to gasp out in surprise. The man moaned out in pain and then blacked out. Nurses and doctors ran to his side while I backed away. My eyes were wide. W...was that my ability..?

One doctor looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but I was already halfway down the hallway before they spoke. I ran out of the hospital from shock and got into my car, driving off as fast as I could. I came to the forest, Slender's forest and panted as I ran inside.

In a shaky voice, I called for him.

He appeared in an instant and seeing my shaky, shocked form, he got down on one knee so we were eye level. "Shell, what happened?"

I told him what happened in a very shaky voice and he put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. "Shhh, calm down Shell. It is alright."

"How is it alright?! I HURT someone!" I put my hands to my hand, gritting my teeth and my eyes wide. "I-I didn't mean to...! I was angry and...it got out of control!"

"Shell-."

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"Shell!" Slender shouted and I immediately stopped yelling, tears trickling down my cheeks. I whimpered pathetically and to my surprise, the tall man pulled me towards him and into his chest in a comforting embrace. My arms immediately went around him and I held him tightly, still whimpering and shaking.

"I-I don't know what to do..." I whispered.

"Shhh..." He said in that deep, soothing voice of his. "It will be alright Shell." His hand ran through my hair gently. "We will help you."

I calmed down in his comforting aura, closing my eyes against his shoulder. I only hoped we could figure this out...


End file.
